The Fifth Marauder
by Nox3
Summary: Chappy 6 up! has someone ever called u a back stabber? well sirius finds out wat it feels like when he seriously messes up his friend ship with leigh and nearly with remus and james to! R AND R!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Replacement  
Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin dragged their trunks toward the Hogwarts Express to start their sixth year at school. It was ten minuets till 11:00 when they stepped though the barrier onto Platform 9/3. They were so late because a friend of theirs Peter Pettigrew had met them outside the barrier to say goodbye and that he was being transferred to another school in America for his sixth year as an exchange student. "I hope Pete likes it in America." James said glancing back at the barrier behind him. "He should. I heard Riverview is a really nice school." Remus reassured craning his neck to look for a compartment. After finally finding an empty compartment they clambered in and began situating their trunks for the journey to school.  
"That's what they want you to think." Sirius said shoving his trunk up  
onto the luggage rack. "Then once you're there they feed you to their mindless minions of the undead who suck out your brains turning you into well behaved model students." He shivered at the thought at actually behaving in class. "Where on earth did you get that?" Asked Remus sitting down and pulling out a book to read. "Muggle comic." "Figures." James sighed, sitting down in the seat opposite of Remus. "That stuff poisons your brain, man." "Its no use warning him, Prongs. His brain died out a LONG time ago." Remus snickered. "Hey! I resent that!" Sirius yelled flinging himself down into the next to James. "Drama Queen." James and Remus muttered. They looked up at each other shrugged then looked back at Sirius. "King thank you very much." Sirius pouted crossing his arms across his chest and sinking back into the seat. After a few minuets the train lurched forward and the Hogwarts Express was on its way. In a matter of minuets Sirius was bored. "I'm bored." He announced cause Remus to shiver. Those two words spoken by anyone else would seem so innocent, but not by Sirius. When Sirius got bored terrible things happened, things that often landed the Marauders in detention. "Shut up, Padfoot. I think your scaring Moony." James laughed. Sirius looked over at Remus and grinned evilly. "Be afraid. Be very afraid." He warned. Remus sent James a look that clearly read, 'Thanks a lot' only making James laugh harder.  
The next two hours continued uneventfully. James and Sirius played Exploding Snap while Remus read his book until the sound of an explosion and someone shouting filled the air. Just then their compartment door flew open and a girl their age, which was about sixteen or seventeen, with long sandy brown hair pulled up into a ponytail, glasses, and hazel eyes. She slowly closed the door behind her and flattened up against the small stretch of wall next to the door and said quietly with an American accent, "If anybody asks I'm not in here." At that moment Lucius Malfoy walked by the door and peered into their compartment, not seeing the person he was looking for he continued on the only strange thing was he had bright green hair! Sirius, James, and Remus broke out laughing. "Did you do that?" Sirius managed through his laughing. "That depends are any of you prefects?" The girl asked sitting up straighter. "Remus here is but he won't say anything." James said. She eyed Remus for a second then replied, "Yes I did. That stupid git deserved it. Calling people Mudbloods is SO rude." "He called you a," Remus started. "Yeah you got a problem with it?" Then Sirius noticed a locket hanging from around her neck with a blue stone glowing on it. As soon as she saw him looking at it she tucked it down the front of her robes. "No, well I mean yes but not that I have a problem with you. Are you? Not that I think it's bad," Remus averted his eyes to the ground and kept jabbering. "It's alright." The girl smiled. "Leigh Parker and you three are?"  
"That's Remus, the one jabbering on about nothing," Remus shut his  
mouth glaring up at Sirius, "He's James, and I'm Sirius." Sirius  
introduced. "You the exchange student from America?" "Yup. What really stinks about transferring is I have to find all new victims to prank. You know what I mean?" When she said this, the others looked at each other smirking. They had found the perfect replacement for Peter. This year might not turn out to be so horrible after all.  
  
Chapter Two: Gryffindor it is.  
"So? You want to join?" Asked James rolling up the Marauders Map. He had just explained to Leigh about the Marauders and if she wanted to prank with them. "What a second." Leigh grabbed James' hand and unrolled the Marauders Map looking at it. "That tunnel there that leads under the tree where's it go?" She questioned. Remus looked at the two others then out the window. "It goes on for about five miles then leads over to the swamps. Believe me you don't want to go down their smells like stink weed." Sirius lied. His lie seemed to work because Leigh nodded and let James roll the map up. Remus couldn't help himself from letting out a sigh of relief. "You want to be a Marauder? Oh excuse me Marauderet?" "I don't see why not. Pranking is usually more fun in a group." Leigh replied. "Welcome to the Marauders." James shook Leigh's hand.  
The rest of the journey was over in no time. Sirius, Remus, James, and Leigh spent it playing Exploding Snap or swapping ideas for pranks. Most of Leigh's were pretty good but complicated. You had to really know what you were doing not to get caught. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station it was already dark and pouring down rain. They jumped out of the train and made mad dash toward the horseless carriages, taking the first empty one they saw. But upon reaching one Leigh gasped and poked her head back outside the door and gave a loud piercing whistle. A ginger colored animal streaked past her leg into the carriage settling into her seat. Looking closer the others saw that it was a cat. "Uh- oh." James murmured eyeing Remus and Sirius wearily. The carriage creaked then rattled forward towards Hogwarts castle.. "A cat? We like cats." Sirius growled grinning evilly. "Oh yes. Cat's are very... fun." Remus agreed also grinning evilly which was never a good thing. "This is Crook." Leigh said sitting down and holding her cat in her lap. The cat looked at Sirius who was sitting next to her with big yellow eyes and an ugly smashed face like it had ran into something. It began hissing at Sirius and Remus arching it's back as it's hair stood on end. "Ex-nay on the Cat-pay." James said running a finger across his throat as it trying to cut it off.  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Sirius yelled lunging at the cat. Leigh  
jumped back in surprise as Crook jumped forward sinking its claws into Sirius's arm. It was very interesting to see him fight a cat and loose. "Off kitty! Evil kitty!" "What's this? I thought you liked cats Sirius?" Leigh snickered. "Evil kitty get OFF!" He threw the cat off him back at Leigh and scooted backwards making a cross with his fingers. It was amazing but the cat was smirking. It jumped off Leigh and over to James settling in his lap purring contently. "Er.... Nice kitty?" James stammered looking down at the cat.  
They reached the castle and stepped out of the carriage into the pouring rain. After being allowed inside the four rushed into the Entrance Hall to escape the rain. "Well, well, well. Little Ms. Mudblood we meet again." Drawled a most unpleasant voice from behind them. Leigh, Sirius, James, and Remus turned to see who it was and saw Lucius Malfoy with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. "Fitting I would find you with this crowd. Doesn't get any lower does it?" Several of the Slytherins beside him laughed. Sirius was almost to the point of growling Remus and James glared back at Malfoy with equally icy stares. "That's where you're wrong, Malfoy." Leigh hissed stepping forward and dropping her cat by her side. "The slime that trails behind you makes even slugs look good." She smirked. Sirius, James, and Remus turned away laughing. Leigh gave Malfoy a last glare before going after them. "You will pay for that!" Malfoy pulled his wand out of his robe pointing it at Leigh. "Verio Recata!" A black jet of light flew out of the tip of Malfoy's wand, hitting Leigh square in the back. The fell over and rolled over staring at Malfoy in surprise. "OY!" Sirius yelled as he and James both drew their wands also. "Nah, it's ok." Leigh jumped up and started towards Malfoy. "You better watch out. Playing around like that with the big kids will get you into trouble some day. Pull something like that again and you'll wake up a month later in the Hospital Wing with a concussion." She stopped a foot away from Malfoy and looked at him over the top of her glasses, smiling. Lucius was taken aback when he saw her eyes that when not behind her glasses were red. No that was impossible. He was seeing things. McGonagle called Leigh's name. So she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and turned to James. "Could you keep him while I get sorted? I think he likes you. Unless," Leigh smirked holding her cat towards Sirius and Remus, "One of you wants to keep him? Sirius, I think he simply adores you. What about you Remus you like cats right?" "James can keep him." Remus said backing away from the cat. "Yes James works well with animals." Sirius nodded pushing the cat away towards James with his wand. "Oh alright you wimps I'll take him." James reached out for the cat and took it under one arm. "No don't hold him like that! Crook likes to be held like a baby." Leigh ordered. She picked up her cat, fixed James' arms, and then set Crook back down. "There. Be good." ' She turned and went over to McGonagle. She stood with the first years, nearly a foot taller then all of them. "Yes hold him like a baby James." Cooed Sirius. "Shut up. Don't make me us this."  
They went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The supposedly 'Evil Kitty' as Sirius and Remus deemed it was purring loudly. When several of the other students saw James cradling a cat they burst out laughing, Sirius and Remus weren't helping much either. Professor McGonagle went through the first years quickly then finally last but not least it was Leigh's turn. "Students if I may have your attention for a minuet, we have a new student joining us from America this year. One of our own, Peter Pettigrew, has gone to one of America's Witchcraft and Wizardry schools while we received an exchange student of our own, Ms. Leigh Parker." Dumbledore said. Several of the students clapped politely, James, Sirius, and Remus among them. Leigh stepped up to the sorting hat and McGonagle placed it on her head. "Well what do we have here? Your not like the others I can see that." The hat whispered. "Yes very cunning and clever. You'd work well in Slytherin." "Not Slytherin. Not there." Leigh muttered. "But, what's this? Bravery, a good heart. Slytherin would change that. And we don't want that so Gryffindor it is. Gryffindor!" It yelled loudly. Leigh jumped up and skipped towards the table sitting down next to James and hugged her cat tightly still blushing. "Now, without further adieu, let the feast begin." As Dumbledore spoke plates, goblets, and food appeared before them. "Um... Leigh, I don't think your cat can breath." Remus mentioned, as she had not stopped hugging her cat. "Oh what? Sorry Crook." Leigh apologized laying her cat down in her lap. "So what did the hat tell you?" Asked Sirius setting down his goblet. "It had a hard time choosing between Gryffindor and Slytherin, so it let me choice." "Slytherin!" James and Sirius shouted at the same time causing several people to turn and look. "Sssh. Yes. It said I would do well in Slytherin because I was cunning and clever or something like that." "Oh."  
After the feast Remus, Sirius, and James showed Leigh where Gryffindor tower was. She was surprised about having a portrait guard the entrance though. Back at her school they had a maze. Inside the common room she sat Crook down whom immediately set off running after Sirius. "And the girls dormitories are that way." Remus said pointing up one of the spiral staircases. "It will say Sixth Year on the door. Night." "Thanks." Leigh said through a yawn. "You've got all year to kill him." The cat stopped chasing Sirius and ran after its owner, bottlebrush tail held high in the air. "Oy! Leigh, meet us down here tomorrow morning at six. We've got a little surprise planned for the Slytherins. Nighty night. Don't let the evil little mutant cats bite." Sirius called after her. She turned around and stared at him then shook her head sadly before proceeding upstairs. 


	2. Slytherin Surprise

Chapter Three: Slytherin Surprise  
At about five in the morning Crook was pawing at Leigh's arm. The opened her eyes and remembered her meeting with her fellow pranksters. She got up quickly and changed into her robes. "Come on Crook." She whispered not wanting to wake the other girls. Leigh quietly exited her dorm and descended the spiral staircase into the common room. Sitting on the couch waiting for her was Remus, James, and Sirius. "Why so early?" Leigh asked trying to stifle a yawn. "Ha, there's the point. No ones up yet. One of the best times to prank if not at night." Sirius explained standing up. There was a hissing noise at his feet and he looked down to see Crook staring up at him with his yellow eyes. "Why did you bring you're cat?" "He's actually very useful when pranking. He's always been lookout." Leigh said fondly picking up Crook. "Let's stop wasting time and get down to the Slytherin dorm's shall we?" Said James standing up also, along with Remus. "Yes let's." The others agreed heading over to the portrait hole and climbing out.  
On the other side James pulled out his invisibility cloak along with the Marauders Map. He was about to explain to Leigh what his cloak did but she obviously knew because she pulled it over her head. "You guys wanna get caught? What are you waiting for?" Leigh's voice asked.  
  
"You knew that was an invisibility cloak?" Questioned Remus raising an eyebrow. "Um, yeah duh." Leigh said pulling the cloak off her head. "Coming?" She held the cloak up allowing James, Sirius, and Remus to come in under it. Crook darted ahead of them keeping an eye out.  
The four quietly made their way down to the dungeons. Then to the statue of a serpent that hid the entrance to the common rooms. James pulled the cloak off and stuffed it into his pocket. "Ok. Sirius you have the ice cream?" He asked looking at his best friend. "What?" Questioned Leigh and Remus together. "Ice cream." Sirius said pulling several tubs of ice cream out of a back he'd been carrying. "What are we going to do with ice cream?" Leigh said looking from Sirius to James. "Decorate Mr. Statue here." Sirius said patting the statue. "Ok?" "Then rig it to melt all over Malfoy and Snape." "Pretty good." Remus said smirking. "I think strawberry would go wonderful with Snape's robe."  
Leigh and Sirius were in charge of decorating the serpent statue while James and Remus hexed it to only melt on Malfoy and Snape. When finally done they stood back to admire their work. "Oh wait." Leigh muttered conjuring a cherry and placing in on the top of the serpent's head. "Now it's perfect." "I agree. Now let's eat the evidence and get back to Gryffindor tower." James said pulling out the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map again. They all ducked under it and headed back to their own common room. About halfway their Crook, who was running ahead of them, stopped and began hissing. "What's he doing?" Sirius asked quietly. "He sees someone." Leigh said stopping also. James glanced down at the Marauders Map and sure enough Ms. Norris was just around the corner. "Oh great. It's that ruddy cat." James muttered. "Girl cat?" Leigh said. "Hints the name: Ms. Norris." Remus said. "No problem. Crook!" Leigh's cat's head snapped around. "It's a girl cat. Distract her or something." Crook looked at Leigh for a few seconds before running around the corner. The four watched the Marauders Map and sighed as Ms. Norris ran off after Crook. "I know like that cat." Sirius announced. "Me two." Said Remus. "I already liked him." James and Leigh said in unison.  
The rest of the way to Gryffindor common room went without disturbance. Filch was on the other side of the castle with Peeves the Poltergeist and by the time they reached to common room the other teachers were just getting up.  
At breakfast in the Great Hall Sirius, James, Remus, and Leigh sat quietly watching the Slytherin table waiting for Malfoy and Snape to come in. From outside in the entrance hall they could here choruses of laughing. Then through the door walked Snape covered in strawberry ice cream from head to two. He sulked over to the Slytherin table and sat down heavily in a small group of Slytherins. Sirius glanced over at Leigh who was turning a blue-ish color from trying to hold down a laugh. Suddenly the hall went quiet and through the doors walked Malfoy. Leigh couldn't take it anymore and she broke out laughing along with Sirius and James. Malfoy was absolutely covered in vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry ice cream and on the top of his head was a cherry. "I'd thought it would have melted by now." Remus commented motioning to the ice cream covered students. "Well then you don't think right." Leigh managed through her laughs. "We hexed them with a non-melting hex." James explained. "Brilliant." Remus said. "Oh but wait for it." Sirius snickered. Just then the ice cream on Snape and Malfoy melted. Both were not just cold but covered in slimy, sticky melted vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry sludge. This sent James, Remus, Sirius, and Leigh into a fresh wave of giggles. Leigh leaned her head down on the table because she was laughing so hard. James was holding his side, Remus was choking on his Pumpkin Juice, and Sirius was almost falling over. Suddenly Leigh lost her balance and fell over backwards onto the floor. The four stopped laughing for a second then began a new wave of hysterical laughter. The four suffered under Professor McGonagle's strict glare and quieted their laughs. "Think she suspects something?" Muttered Leigh to Sirius. "Well with you four laughing like hyenas, it's hard not to." Snapped Lily Evans from down the table. "Aw, Evans how could we do anything?" James asked turning towards his crush. "Don't look at me like that, Potter, I know as well as anyone that if something goes wrong it's usually your fault." Lily glared at James for a second more then got up and left the Great Hall. "What's so funny?" Asked Professor McGonagle. She was coming straight towards them. "Nothing Professor. Sirius just told a joke and it was very.... er.... interesting." Leigh smiled looking innocently up at McGonagle. "Oh did he? What about?" "Um...." Leigh paused and looked to her friends for support. Suddenly she got an idea. "It would be much more easy if I just told you." "Tell away, Ms. Parker." "Ok. How much did the pirate to get his ears pierced?" "No idea." Sirius, James, and Remus looked at Leigh praying that the joke was actually funny and McGonagle bought it. "A buck a near. Get it? A buck an ear?" Leigh gave a false laugh and elbowed Sirius hard in the ribs. He winced then laughed too. "Yes I get it. That joke is slightly amusing. Next time keep your voices down." McGonagle turned and headed back to the head table. "A buck a near?" Asked James. "Hey I didn't hear you coming up with an excuse."  
The Marauders had pulled their first prank of the year without getting caught. But unfortunately they weren't as lucky with their next one a month later. 


	3. Detention Numero Uno

Chapter Four: Detention N`umero Uno  
  
"I cannot believe your behavior!" Yelled Professor McGonagle slamming her fists down on her desk. She had just caught the Marauders pulling a prank and was furious. In front of her sat Sirius, Leigh, Remus, and James. Sirius was looking around, relatively bored. James was simply answering with 'Yes Professor. No Professor. I understand Professor.' Remus was staring at Professor McGonagle in a surprised fashion. Leigh was looking out the window a look of dread on her face. "Thanks to you four half of the Slytherins will have red and gold hair for the next month!"  
  
"Sorry Professor." James said absentmindedly playing with his shoelaces.  
  
"It is only fitting that you receive detentions for the next week!" Seethed McGonagle, calming down a little but not much. "You will be cleaning trophies, again. Follow me." She got up from her desk and left her office, Sirius, Leigh, Remus, and James right behind her. She led them to the trophy room and opened the door. "I suggest you get cleaning. These trophies won't clean themselves."  
  
"That's what you think." Sirius muttered holding his wand in the pocket of his robes.  
  
"I heard that Black. Hand over your wands." Remus, Leigh, and James gave Sirius a death glare and handed over their wands grumbling. McGonagle was fighting not to smirk; giving the Marauders detention was always fun. She turned to leave but then stopped. "Ms. Parker may I have a word with you?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Leigh said. Sirius, James, and Remus gave her questioning looks but she ignored them. McGonagle went in the hall, followed by Leigh, and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Whoa, a word with McGonagle. Leigh must really be in trouble." Sirius said looking over at James. "You think she did pranking without us?"  
  
"Nah, I don't think so. McGonagle wasn't made, she seemed pretty serious." Remus said.  
  
"No I'm Sirius." Remus and James rolled their eyes as the door opened and Leigh stepped back in.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour to see how you're doing." McGonagle said as she conjured four rags and a bucket of water. She nodded curtly and shut the door. They could hear it click as she locked it.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked James.  
  
"Nothing." Replied Leigh grabbing a rag and beginning to scrub a particularly grubby trophy.  
  
"You in trouble?"  
  
"No. She just wanted to ask me something, that's all."  
  
"What?" Said Sirius.  
  
"None ya." She mumbled scrubbing the trophy harder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"None of your beez-wax."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I don't want it to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just shut up Sirius!" Leigh snapped. Sirius looked slightly taken aback. Her harsh voice caused James and Remus to look at her. Leigh turned back to her trophy scrubbing it so hard it was almost cracking.  
  
They cleaned trophies in silence for about thirty minuets before anything was said.  
  
"Sorry for snapping at you, Siri." Leigh apologized. "Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"I think I could." Sirius said, accepting her apology.  
  
"Thanks. You just got on my nerves." Leigh patted him on the shoulder then returned to her trophy.  
  
"Next thing you know they'll be snogging in the Astronomy Tower." James muttered to Remus.  
  
"They grow up so fast!" Remus mock sobbed clapping his hands together.  
  
"HEY!" Shouted Leigh. "That is disgusting! Snogging with him?!" Leigh made a disgusted face and gagged.  
  
"Snog with her? James my friend I can do better than that." Sirius said smirking.  
  
"Ugh. You three are impossible." Leigh sighed. "I should start hanging around with girls."  
  
"And leave us alone? Think of the damage that might occur."  
  
"Think of the damage that will occur when I'm with you." Sirius, James, and Remus thought about this. For the next thirty minuets they cleaned and laughed about random things then the door clicked and opened.  
  
"Still cleaning I see?" Asked McGonagle.  
  
"Yes Professor." Remus answered.  
  
"Good. Ms. Parker may I speak with you again?"  
  
"Um..." Sirius looked at Leigh raising his eyebrows but again she ignored him. Leigh glanced out the window and with a gasp saw the sun setting. "Yes, ma'am." She got up quickly and went with McGonagle into the hall again. But when McGonagle came back in, Leigh wasn't with her.  
  
"Where's Leigh?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Never you mind. You're free to go now." McGonagle stepped aside allowing them out.  
  
"Where is Leigh?" Asked James again.  
  
"That's none of your business Mr. Potter. Go to your common rooms, now." McGonagle snapped then turned leaving them.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and James went back to the Gryffindor Tower. They told the portrait hole the password and entered their common room.  
  
"You don't think the snogging comment made her too mad. Do you?" Said James.  
  
"No, she didn't seem mad. Maybe McGonagle asked her to do something." Remus suggested.  
  
"Maybe. But did you see the way she looked out the window. The sun was setting and she looked scared." Sirius said.  
  
"She was gone last month too and on the same day. Do you think she's a were- creature?" James asked Remus.  
  
"No all were-creatures change on the full moon. She's gone on the new moon." Remus replied. "Anyway it might be a coincidence. Don't go asking her about it, she might take it as an insult." He stood up and head off up stairs to the sixth year boys dorm.  
  
"He's probably right. He usually if not always is." Sirius stood up along with James and they went up to bed. 


	4. A Meeting in the Forest

Chapter Five: A meeting in the forest.  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus had easily covered up for the first three full moons of the school year, but now that the fourth one was approaching they were beginning to run out of ideas. Most of the ideas they were thinking about tonight to cover up where they went were either totally non- believable or just plain bizarre.  
  
"It was much easier to cover up for just me." Remus said pacing around the sixth year boy's dormitory.  
  
"She barely believed the last two." Said James. "Sirius you have any ideas?"  
  
"Um.... We could tell her Malfoy and Snape hexed you two so bad that we had to be sent to the hospital wing and that I went to visit." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Why us two?" Asked James.  
  
"Cause I'd be the only smart one to jump out of the way of the hex." Sirius smirked at his friend who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Eh, that'll do." Remus decided "I've got to get going to the hospital wing, will you guys distract Leigh?".  
  
"Sure. See ya later, Moony." Sirius said getting up to go find Leigh.  
  
He went downstairs to the common room and found Leigh in a chair in front of the fire. She was curled up with her legs pulled to her chest reading. Getting an idea on how to make her mad at him so she would be more distracted, Sirius crept up behind the chair slowly. Then, he leaned down and grabbed her by the shoulders yelling, "Got cha!" Her reaction was not what he had expected.  
  
Leigh grabbed his hands and pulled him over the back of the chair. She pulled so hard that he fell forward, over her, and onto the floor. Leigh sat top of him, her knees on either side of his waist holding down his arms, which was how she was restraining him; one hand at his throat and the other pulled, balled into a fist. It all happened so fast, that if this had been another person, Sirius, rendered helpless, would be dead.  
  
"Leigh? It's me!" Sirius said struggling to free his arms. Leigh was staring at him, but it didn't seem like her. Those eyes were a black color, not the normal hazel. "It's Sirius!" Leigh blinked several times, and the last time she closed them her eyes were back to hazel.  
  
"Sirius?" Leigh asked looking down at him and then around her. Gathering up what happened she apologized, "I'm sorry, you just surprised me."  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Sirius asked astounded that Leigh could hold him down, James could barely do that.  
  
"Uh..... I...... um...... have a lot of brothers. Learned it from them." She stuttered unconvincingly.  
  
"Sure. Eh... You mind getting off?"  
  
"Oh yeah sorry." Leigh smiled sheepishly and stood up. Sirius winced as she did. There were definitely going to be bruises on his arms where her knees had been. Just then Leigh's head snapped around to look at the stairs. James was walking down Remus was most likely under the invisibility cloak walking next to him. James made eye contact and winked. Sirius knew that meant James was going to take Remus to the hospital wing, then leave and wait for him under the invisibility cloak near the Whomping Willow. (AN/ No they aren't psychic, they've just rehearsed this.)  
  
"I left my bag in the Great Hall, and it's got all my homework in it. See you later." James grinned and then exited through the portrait hole.  
  
"So, you want to play a game of chess?" Sirius stood up also and glanced over to where she had been standing and jumped. Leigh was gone. He looked over at the portrait hole just in time to see Leigh vanishing through it.  
  
"Oh crap." He mumbled before running after her.  
  
Outside in the corridor Sirius saw no one. He walked along the corridor until the first corner where he turned left. Leigh placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.  
  
"Where's he really going Sirius?" She asked quietly.  
  
"James?" Sirius said.  
  
"No the Easter Bunny. Of coarse James." Leigh snapped.  
  
"To the Great Hall to get his bag."  
  
"I know that's not where he's going. Why do you, him, and Remus disappear once a month?"  
  
"Well the first month my Aunt Collie was sick, and both James and Remus know her well so we went to visit her. The second month James' grandfather died so we went to his funeral, third month Remus' older sister was made an Auror so we went to her ceremony in England. Now he's just going to get his bag."  
  
"Well if that's all James will be back in a few minuets so I guess you, me, and Remus can go play Exploding Snap, waiting for him. How about it?"  
  
"Ah... no." Sirius was searching for a fitting lie to tell her. "Don't tell anyone this, but earlier today Remus got... um hexed by Snape. James went to help him and ended up getting hexed too." Leigh raised an eyebrow and looked intently at Sirius.  
  
"Oh really? When did this happen?" Thinking quickly, he was trying to find a time when he, Remus, and James weren't with Leigh.  
  
"After dinner. That's why Remus didn't come back to the common room."  
  
"James didn't look like he was hexed."  
  
"Er.... There were boils all over his back, very nasty. So he's going to the hospital wing."  
  
"I think I'll go visit him then. Would you like to come?" This was not good. Leigh was going to catch him in a lie. Suddenly something caught his eye. Running along the corridor towards them was Ms. Norris. She meowed loudly and looked behind her.  
  
"What's that precious? You see someone?" Came Filch's voice.  
  
"Filch! Hurry, let's spilt up, it'll confuse Ms. Norris." Sirius started to turn but Leigh pushed him back up against the wall.  
  
"We'll finish this later." Then Leigh darted off and Sirius ran the other way. He hid behind a suit of armor while Filch passed Ms. Norris at his heels. After they finally passed Sirius stepped out and ran to the Entrance Hall. He opened one of the huge oak doors and crept outside. He could see footprints in the snow and followed them. Sirius saw James and ran over to him.  
  
"What took you so long?" James asked.  
  
"Leigh. She's on to us mate." Sirius and James then transformed into their Animagi forms and ran down the tunnel and met were-wolf Remus in the Shrieking Shack. Deciding not to go into Hogsmeade they went off into the Forbidden Forest. Romping around and randomly chasing each other.  
  
Sirius had run off from the others. He had just seen something that looked like a cat run off into the shadows. His natural need to chase cats kicked in and he ran off after it. Finally catching up to the cat he discovered it was Crook. Wanting to settle his score with the 'Evil Kitty', Sirius ran after it barking and growling. The cat arched its back hissing.  
  
"Hey!" Someone shouted jumping between him and the cat. Sirius looked up and saw that it was Leigh. He back up a few steps because she had her wand pointed directly at him. "Leave him alone." For some reason Sirius had to listen to her, something in her eyes was making him listen. Leigh smirked, then set down at the base of a tree. Crook stepped up into her lap, purring.  
  
"Now what would a dog like you be doing in the Forbidden Forest?" She asked shooting a spell at a nearby plant and watching as it grew legs and scampered away laughing. "You shouldn't be here."  
  
"Neither should you." Sirius said. While Leigh had been looking away he transformed into his human form.  
  
"Sirius?" Leigh yelled jumping up to her feet.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"You're an Animargus?"  
  
"Me? No way." Leigh lowered her wand and leaned up against the tree.  
  
"Then where's that dog."  
  
"Ah, what dog?"  
  
"The one that was standing right there a second ago."  
  
"There was no dog."  
  
"Yes there was. It had black hair, like you, black eyes, like you, then it had this stupid look about it, like-"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Yes it was me. I'm an Animargus."  
  
"Illegal Animargus?"  
  
"Um...." Then he was saved from finishing his sentence when a giant stag trotted into the clearing. It looked at Sirius, tilting its head sideways.  
  
"Whoa." Leigh gasped staring at the stag. "I've never seen one of these in the forest before."  
  
"What do you mean? You've been in here a lot then?" Sirius asked. He didn't understand why she was so surprised at seeing Prongs. I mean it's just a deer after all.  
  
"Maybe." Leigh stepped forward and lifted her hand. She gently touched the stag's nose. The stag pricked its ears forward and looked down at her. "How many hands do you think it is?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Sirius said.  
  
"Hands. Meaning how tall is it?" Leigh looked away from the stag towards Sirius. Then from behind her Leigh heard,  
  
"Well, I'm 5' 9, counting the hair, 6 foot." James said as he finished transforming from stag to human. Leigh yelped and jumped back from him. She looked from Sirius to James stuttering something neither of them understood.  
  
"Try sentences." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Ok." Leigh breathed crossing her arms. "Is there anyone else here who is an Animagi I should know about?"  
  
"No." James said.  
  
"Then where's Remus?"  
  
"He's.... Er... Remus is," James was stop in the middle of his sentence staring behind Leigh.  
  
"Don't move." Sirius said quietly also looking behind her.  
  
Leigh could hear something growling. She couldn't stop herself, so slowly very slowly she turned around. Standing in front of her was a huge, gray wolf, but something told her that it wasn't a normal wolf. The wolf started forward towards her and Leigh took a step back. The wolf bared its teeth and jump forward at her but before it made contact the giant stag that was James charged standing between her and the wolf. Then Sirius grabbed her arm and set off at a run towards the castle.  
  
"What about James?" Leigh panted looking behind her at the stag.  
  
"He'll be fine. Werewolves don't," Sirius stopped in mid sentence.  
  
"Were-wolves?" She thought for a second then a look of understanding that came upon her face. "You mean Remus is," Sirius didn't look at her. He had let it slip. She knew about Remus now and nothing could change that except a memory charm. Several minuets of silence and running later they broke out of the forest near the lake.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Leigh asked looking up at Sirius. He didn't answer for a minuet and looked at anything but Leigh. "I knew one of you was a were-creature but I didn't expect it to be Remus."  
  
"You knew?" Sirius said. He glanced at her expecting her to look sad or scared something like that but her face was completely calm and she was smiling.  
  
"It wasn't that hard. One: You always disappeared on a full moon, and Two: I came in on you three talking to each other and one of you was called Moony but I didn't know which one was. Why didn't he tell me?"  
  
"Remus didn't even tell us at first. James, Peter, and I guessed." He looked away from her again and could see Prongs trying to push the struggling Moony down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow. "Remus thought that you would treat him differently or be scared of him because of it."  
  
"He's so weird sometimes. I better get back to Gryffindor tower, suns rising. See you later." Leigh turned and walked back up to the castle leaving Sirius alone.  
  
It was two days after the full moon. Remus had just come back from the hospital wing and was sitting with James and Sirius in their dorm.  
  
"So she knows now?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah. But she said that she didn't care." Sirius said.  
  
"That's right." Said Leigh's voice. The three looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She walked over to Remus' bed and sat down next to him.  
  
"But, I could have killed you last night! Or worse you could have been bitten or-" Remus was interrupted from continuing by Leigh.  
  
"But I wasn't! You are one of my best friends and I don't give a flip about what all those stupid books say, they don't matter."  
  
"What they say is true! I am a monster, I was thinking about eating you, and-"  
  
"Did they say that Remus Lupin was a monster? No," Leigh grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently. "They said were-wolves. You are Remus Lupin the cute, cuddly, fur brain who doesn't get it when people say they don't care what you are. They care who you are." She pulled him into a hug before letting go and standing up. "The rest of you fur brains better hurry up. We have Herbology in fifteen minuets."  
  
And for the rest of the day Leigh acted as though nothing had ever happened in the forest or earlier that day. The next full moon she didn't even ask where they were going just sat on the couch reading. 


	5. Truth pause for dramatic effect or Dare?

Chapter Six: Truth (pause for dramatic effect) Or Dare?  
  
Leigh and Sirius had just left dinner and were walking down one of the halls toward Gryffindor Tower. They were going to meet James and Remus in the common room but stopped suddenly when they heard two girls around the corner talking about what else? Boys.  
  
"Oh he's SO cute. The way he looks!" Said one. Leigh looked around the corner and saw two girls; she didn't know their names. One was from Ravenclaw the other from Gryffindor.  
  
"Who are they talking about?" Leigh whispered to Sirius, who shrugged.  
  
"I just love Sirius Black!" Said the Ravenclaw.  
  
"Well that answers that question." She said rolling her eyes. She was about to turn around the corner and continue on her way to Gryffindor tower, when Sirius grabbed her arm pulling her back around the corner. "Hey!"  
  
"Sssh. I wanna hear what they're saying!" Sirius said.  
  
"You are so coincided."  
  
"Sssh!"  
  
"He was such a good kisser!" Exclaimed the one from Gryffindor.  
  
"Kissing him was like heaven!" Agreed the one from Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh, it was way more better than that!"  
  
"Totally!" They both broke out in a fit of giggles. Leigh couldn't help her self from gagging this was so sickening. She received a hard jab in the ribs from Sirius for this.  
  
"I wanted to go out with Sirius just because I heard so many girls talk about his kiss!"  
  
"Really? Me too! I fell in love with him first time kissing Sirius!"  
  
"I'd give anything to kiss him again!" The Gryffindor girl sighed.  
  
"I know!" The other girl said dreamily. They both went off down the hall chattering on about nothing that Leigh wanted to know. Once both were out of earshot she turned the corner and made retching noises.  
  
"Tell me Sirius why did you make me listen to that completely sickening conversation?" She asked.  
  
"I just wanted to know what other's thought about me. Is that a crime?" Sirius replied smirking.  
  
"When you're Sirius Black and when a group of girls talk about kissing you... yes." Leigh rolled her eyes.  
  
Both continued on to the common room, Sirius bragging the whole way. Leigh ended up covered her ears with her hands and humming very loudly, only to have Sirius brag even louder. Finally they reached the common room and were told off by the Fat Lady for being to loud. In the common room they looked around for James and Remus but they weren't there yet.  
  
"I can see why they-" Sirius's gloating was cut short when Leigh grabbed the collar of his robes and pulled him into a kiss. He barely had time to kiss back when she let go. Leigh picked up her Transfiguration book, walked over to the couch, sunk down onto it, and began reading. Sirius was shocked beyond all reason, when he stammered, "What the... What the heck was that about?"  
  
Without even looking up Leigh answered, "Nothing. I just wanted to see if what they were saying was true."  
  
"And?" Sirius calmed down some, if she said it was good then his ego would be boosted to dangerous levels.  
  
"Not bad. But I've had better."  
  
"That's because you caught me off guard! I'll show you what a good kisser I am." Sirius crossed the room and set down close to Leigh. He proceeded to do basically the same thing she did to him. He grabbed the collar of her robe and pulled her into a kiss. "There? How was that?"  
  
"Good." Leigh said returning to her book.  
  
"HA!"  
  
"I've still had better."  
  
"What?!" He was in a total state of shock. He was known for kissing and here she was saying she'd had better! "It's not possible! Who with?"  
  
"I'm not telling you." Leigh replied looking over the top of her book.  
  
"Tell me! Please?" Sirius pouted with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me a clue."  
  
"He's a boy."  
  
"Oh yeah that really narrows it down."  
  
"Sorry, mate. I'm not telling."  
  
"You don't tell me, I'll kiss you again." Sirius threatened. Leigh narrowed her eyes with suspicion.  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Nah ah."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." Before Leigh could run Sirius attacked. He pinned her against the couch and kissed her. He was surprised when she actually kissed him back.  
  
"Ahem." Coughed someone. Leigh pushed Sirius off so hard that he fell to the floor with a thud. Sirius looked up and saw Remus and James smirking down at him.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" Leigh said, blushing.  
  
"There's not a lot that could explain this." Said James.  
  
"Yes there is! We were in the hall and we heard these two girls talking about what a good kisser Sirius was and he wouldn't stop bragging! So when we got back to the common room, I wanted to, One: Make him shut up and Two: See what all the fuss was about, so I kissed him. Then Sirius asked how it was and I said that I've had better, and he wouldn't settle for that so he attacked me!" Leigh explained all in one breath.  
  
"Leigh and Sirius sitting on the couch. K*I*S*S*I*N*G*!" Remus sang.  
  
"I told you they'd be snogging in no time." James smirked earning a death glare from Leigh.  
  
"First comes looooove then comes marriage. Next comes-" Remus was cut off from his song when Leigh lunged at him yelling, "Die Remus die!"  
  
Remus managed to duck and run off to the sixth year boy's dormitory, cackling like a maniac. Unfortunately from him Leigh knew exactly where their dormitory was having been there several times. She along with Sirius, who didn't enjoy Remus' little song very much, crept up the stairs and into the dormitory. Inside the pillow fight that ensued should have been put in a record book. James joined in to defend Remus. After an hour of beating each other with over stuffed pillows the four collapsed onto different beds, exhausted.  
  
"I won." Declared Leigh throwing a mangled pillow at Remus.  
  
"You did not." James argued.  
  
"I was the last one standing."  
  
"That's because you glued us to our beds with a sticking charm." Remus commented struggling to sit up, to no avail.  
  
"All true." Leigh smirked fingering her wand.  
  
"Would you mind setting us free?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Yes I would mind. Cause if I set you free then it will be three against one." Leigh pointed out.  
  
"We're just three defenseless, innocent boys. What are we gonna do?" Sirius asked grinning.  
  
"It's that grin that makes me not what to ask. See ya." Leigh winked and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait! You can't just leave us here!" Yelled James.  
  
"Yes I can. Watch me." Leigh said opening the door and stepping out.  
  
"If you leave we'll tell everyone that we saw you kissing Sirius!" Shouted Remus. This got Leigh's attention. She poked her head back in the door staring at Remus surprised.  
  
"Blackmail Remus? Whoa. I'm surprised." James said, shocked.  
  
"We've taught you well." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Are you blackmailing me Remus?" Leigh asked ignoring James and Sirius.  
  
"I believe I am." Remus replied. "Now set us free or by tomorrow everyone at Hogwarts will know that you kissed Sirius."  
  
"Fine." Leigh grumbled setting James, Remus, and Sirius free. "Now what am I gonna do? Seeing you three suffer was going to be my fun for the night."  
  
"We could always play a game." Suggested Sirius.  
  
"Like what?" Questioned Remus and James.  
  
"Truth," Sirius paused for dramatic effect. "Or Dare."  
  
"That's a girl's game Sirius." James said.  
  
"No not technically. Alright Mr. Noir, we'll play your game." Said Leigh. And so Remus, James, Leigh, and Sirius all sat on James' bed and began to play Truth or Dare.  
  
Sirius- I start. Leigh, truth or dare?  
  
Leigh- Truth.  
  
Sirius- Did you enjoy kissing me?  
  
Remus/James- (snickering uncontrollably)  
  
Leigh- (blushing a deep shade of red) Well, I... er... I can't say that I didn't.  
  
Remus/James- (laughing hysterically)  
  
Sirius- HA! I knew it!  
  
Leigh- (blushing even deeper shade of red) That doesn't mean that it was my favorite thing on earth! I just said that it wasn't that bad.  
  
Remus/James- (yep still laughing)  
  
Leigh- Would you two please shut up?  
  
James- Hmmm, no don't think we will.  
  
Leigh- (muttering) Impossible. (Voice back to normal) Truth or Dare James?  
  
James- Dare.  
  
Leigh- (smirking) Comb and slick back your hair.  
  
James- And look like Malfoy?! No way!  
  
Remus- You did agree to the dare, James.  
  
James- Fine. (gets up, grabs comb, combs his unruly black hair, gets water, slicks hair back. Poor James comes back to a chorus of catcalls.)  
  
Sirius/Remus- (wolf whistle)  
  
Leigh- Oooooooo James I like. Lily might have herself some competition.  
  
James- Shut up. (grins evilly) You're turn Remus. Truth or dare?  
  
Remus- (scooting backwards) Truth.  
  
James- Spoil sport. (thinking) Who do you like?  
  
Remus- No one.  
  
Sirius/James- (stare at Remus like he's crazy)  
  
Remus- For Pete's sake. Just because I'm into my school work more than girls doesn't mean I'm crazy.  
  
Sirius- (shakes head sadly)  
  
Remus- (thwacks Sirius) For that you don't get a turn. Leigh, truth or dare?  
  
Leigh- Dare.  
  
Sirius- (singing) Ooooo baby take a walk on the wild side.  
  
Leigh- (thwacks Sirius)  
  
Remus- (smirking) Go to the January Dance with Sirius.  
  
Leigh- NO!  
  
Sirius- WHAT?  
  
James- Aw, I think you two would be a cute couple.  
  
Leigh/Sirius- (glare at Remus and James)  
  
Remus- Anyway you don't have a choice.  
  
Leigh gave James, Remus, and Sirius one last glare then got up and left. Shutting the door with a loud slam.  
  
"Remus do you have a death wish?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"No. I like living." Remus replied.  
  
"Then run. And when I say run I mean run for your life." In the end James had to restrain Sirius from strangling Remus. 


	6. Endangering of a Friendship

Chapter Six: Endangering a Friendship.

Leigh had just left DADA with Sirius, Remus and James. Their next class was split, meaning Remus and her went to Ancient Runes while Sirius and James went to Divination. She was about to walk into the Runes classroom when she reached into her bag and found her DADA book missing. She knew exactly where it was; she'd left it on one of the tables in the DADA room when her and Remus and Sirius had been ganged up on James, for something he said about a girl Remus used to like.

"Oh great!" Leigh sighed. "Remus, I left my DADA book back in the classroom. I got to go back and get it."

"Want me to come with?" Remus replied.

"Na, s'ok. If Spince (this is the Rune's professor) asks where I am tell him, ok?" Leigh asked Remus as she began to walk backwardsdown the hall to the DADA room.

"Deal. See ya."

Leigh hurried over to the DADA room which thankfully wasn't that far away. She was running pretty fast and took a tight turn around a corner and crashed directly into one of her least favorite people on earth, Tracy, Sirius' Ravenclaw girlfriend. Its not that she was his girlfriend that made Leigh hate her, it was Tracy's shall we say, 'charming' personality.

"Watch out where you're going! What am I today? Fly paper for freaks!" Tracy snapped standing up and dusting off her robes. Leigh rolled her eyes and stood up also. "Oh, I know you." Tracy smiled but it wasn't really a smile, it was dripping with evil as we speak. "You're one of Sirius' little friends."

"Which is more than I can say about you, at least I have friends." Leigh shot back coldly.

"Ouch, that was good." Tracy crossed her arms and looked Leigh over. "I think Sirius was right about you. He said you were really funny, funny looking that is.

"Oh really?" Leigh really didn't have time for this. "Well I think he was right about you too."

"What did Siri say about me..." Momentarily Tracy forgot her insult and was interested in her boyfriend's opinion on her.

"He said he thought you were the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen... oh wait, ya know I think he was drunk. And when he get's like that, he tells enough white lies to ice a cake." Leigh smirked and started to walk around Tracy.

"Listen Parker, you think you're really tight with him right? That you're good friends," Leigh paused and turned around to listen to what she had to say. "And all but by the end of the day 'at least you'll have you're since of humor' to keep you happy because Sirius is mine. Got it?"

"Whatever Tracy, think whatever you want. Sirius isn't that shallow. He'll keep you around for maybe another week and then drop you and won't think anything else about it." Leigh gave a slight laugh then started to walk away.

"Wait here and let me show you how I always get what I want." Leigh rolled her eyes then sighed.

"Fine I'll stick around, you just might make me laugh."

back to the beginning from Sirius' point of view kinda

Sirius waved goodbye to Leigh and Remus as he walked down the hall to his next class, Divination that he had with James. As he turned the corner onto the corridor that led to the stairs leading to the Divination classroom when someone behind him called his name. He spun around to see his quote un quote girlfriend Tracy. Sure they had gone out a few times but there really wasn't anything there.

"Oh hi Tracy." He said stopping waiting for her to catch up.

"Sirius I need to talk to you." She said.

"Um, alright." Sirius was not one to care if he was late to a class or not.

"You've been hanging around with that Parker girl a lot lately."

"Yeah so?"

"People are starting to say you're cheating on me. Is that true?"

"No."

"Well you don't like her or anything right?"

"She's just a friend, Tracy."

"But not that good a friend right?"

"Um..."

"You'd drop her for me right Siri?" Sirius backed up and flattened himself against the wall as Tracy advanced on him. "Right?"

"Tracy I,"

"Come on Siri, for me?" She traced his jaw line as Sirius gulped.

"Ok. Sure." He was relieved when she backed up smirking.

"Good boy." Then she was gone, walking back down the corridor away from him. As she rounded the corner she smiled maliciously at Leigh. "Ta- ta Parker."

After Divination Sirius and James made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They spotted Remus and Leigh and went over to them.

"Didn't see you after Divination and Runes Leigh, where'd ya go?" Sirius asked sitting down next to her. She had a sharp intake of breath before turning to him.

"Oh, no where Sirius, I just had to '_drop_' for the day." Leigh growled before standing up and stalking out of the Hall. Sirius blinked.

"What's wrong with her?" James asked.

"I dunno. I'll go ask." Remus said standing up and following Leigh.

Later that night after dinner Sirius walked a little slower to the Gryffindor Common room. Leigh had been there and heard what he said, he knew it. Why else would she have put an accent on drop the way she had? He took back every word of it, he knew he didn't really mean it. It was to make Tracy leave him alone. Usually he never regretted anything but he felt like a traitor. They entered the common room to see Remus sitting on one of the couches staring ahead into the fire obviously thinking about something. He looked up as James, who sat down next to him but he glared at Sirius, who was standing before them. Without saying anything Remus stood up shook his head then walked off banging Sirius in the shoulder with his own.

"What's this all about?" James said in confusion.

"James I screwed up, badly." Sirius sighed running a hand through his hair.

"How so?"

"Well in the hall today after DADA," And Sirius explained. When he finished James was staring at him in shock.

"How could you say something like that?"

"I didn't mean it! Believe me I take every word back!"

"Don't tell that to me tell Leigh." James stood and started up the Boy's Dormitory stairs. There was the slam of the door than silence. Slowly Sirius sunk onto the couch leaning back and sighing; he was in deep trouble. At that moment who happened to come through the portrait hole but Tracy.

"Hey Siri!" She greeted sitting down next to him and laying her head on his shoulder. He scooted away but not far enough before Leigh appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hello Parker." Tracy drawled. "I didn't hear much laughing today? Is everything alright?"

Leigh looked at Sirius before her eyes clouded over with cold anger. "Don't look so upset, he obviously doesn't like you so get over it." Sirius sprung up from the couch staring at Tracy. Leigh growled menacingly before turning and walking out of the portrait hole.

"Leigh wait!"

"Sirius, you said," Tracy started in a whiney voice.

"Well guess what I lied! I'd choose Leigh over you any day! She's a better you could ever be." He turned and ran after Leigh before Tracy could reply.

He searched half the school for her then he finally had the idea to check the Marauders Map, which was stored in his pocket. Sirius looked down at it and saw that she was in the Quidditch stands. Folding it up as he ran he reached the doors that led to the grounds and went out.

Leigh stared out across the pitch as the wind whipped around her making it rather chilly. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt the bench creak and looked up as Sirius sat down a few feet away from her.

"Better hurry out of here, Tracy might see you talking to me. Wouldn't want that now would we?" Snapped Leigh.

"Leigh, I'm sorry. I take back everything I said. I'd rather have you for a friend than know Tracy at all." Sirius apologized.

"Still, how could you say something like that!" Leigh suddenly yelled standing up. "I trusted you as a friend and there you go stabbing me in the back?"

"I didn't, I don't... I didn't know what I was saying! I'm sorry!"

"You knew to perfectly well what you were saying! I hope you're happy with Tracy, inform me when the wedding is so I can send a few howlers!" Leigh tried stepping past Sirius but he stepped in front of her. "Move it, Black!"

"Not until you except my apology! I don't say sorry very often but when I do I mean it!"

"I don't have to except anything!" Leigh moved to get around him again but got in her way. "Get out of my way."

"No. Friends forgive each other and if you're my friend you'll-" Sirius started, his temper rising with his voice.

"Friends? Friends! Well someone's being a pretty shabby friend! Will you make up your mind already! A few hours ago you were asked to drop me and you agreed!"

"I take it back!" Sirius yelled. Leigh pulled back her hand to slap him for yelling at her but before she made contact with his skin he grabbed her wrist. She tried with her other hand but he caught that one too. Leigh pulled back to get away from him but the grip on her wrists tightened making it near impossible. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. Leigh closed her eyes and shook herself free of him, dropping down onto the bleachers next to where he was standing.

"I know, I know." She paused looking up at him. "And I forgive you. We should go find Remus and James before they think I killed you." Sirius laughed nervously.

"Right. Let's go."


End file.
